


You Are My Open Door

by bananas_are_good_9



Series: Doctor Who - The Musical [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes the Doctor out for a pint... enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it less confusing by making the parts they sing together (or say together if you think it's weird that they are randomly singing...) bold as well as italic. I also tried to make it clear who was singing what part. It pretty much follows the order of the original song except for towards the end.
> 
> I thought of this as like a cheesy feel good musical where the characters randomly break into song. But if you want, just pretend they are saying these things and are drunk so that's why they're repeating themselves...

Rose looked over at the Doctor over the top of her glass, giggling silently at what she saw. The Doctor was looking out at the crowd in front of them with an air of calmness that she didn't usually see in him. (She could thank the several pints she had bought him for that.) The Doctor was leaning back in his chair, with his left leg crossed over its opposite. She watched as the Doctor picked up his glass from the table, took a healthy swig (which darkened the light pink tint in his cheeks slightly), and rested the half empty glass on his knee.

It had taken several attempts to persuade the Doctor on this little venture, he kept complaining that there were much more important things to do than sit in a pub and watch _football_. But after what had happened with the Dalek and Adam, it didn't take long for the Doctor to agree. He still had grumbled slightly when they sat down, until Rose had gotten a few drinks in him, that is.

Rose nursed her own drink as she continued to watch the Doctor. He lifted his drink to his lips and she watched as he finished the rest of the glass and turned to put it on the table, and caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a smirk when she didn't drop her gaze.

"Nothing."

"It must be something, seemed like you had been gazing at me for a while." The Doctor actually _giggled_ as he got up to get another pint.

"I wasn't gazing." Rose informed him from behind her glass upon his return.

"Yes you were. Got sharp eyes, me."

"I wasn't gazing. I was…" Rose struggled to find a word that wouldn't sound so creepy. "Admiring." She finished, wincing as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What, me and my beauty?" he snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe." Rose whispered, feeling bold (although she was staring into her drink as she spoke). She startled at the sound of the Doctor coughing on his drink. She started to get up but he held up a hand calming himself. Rose shrank into her seat as an awkward silence came over both of them. They both sipped their drinks and watched the group of football fans watching a match. Rose gathered her courage once more and looked up right when the Doctor turned to face her.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" They looked at each other for a second before the Doctor gestured for her to speak first.

Rose steeled herself for a second before she began.

 _"_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

The Doctor nodded his consent, smirking slightly with a happy gleam in his eye.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I run into you."_

The Doctor sat up slightly, smiling. "I was thinking the same thing! _Cause I've been searching all my lives to find my own place. And maybe it's in the TARDIS or running for my life"_

Rose grinned. _"_ _ **But with you.**_ _"_

_"I found my place."_

_"I see your face."_

_"_ _**And it's nothing like I've ever known before. You are my open door, you are my open door, you are my open door.** _ _"_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_ The Doctor echoed, causing Rose to giggle.

 _"With you."_ Rose stood from the table, threw some notes on the table, and turned toward the exit.

 _"With you."_ Halfway there, she turned back to ensure the Doctor was following, she smiled a little wider when she saw his head weaving through people to get to her. When he reached her, she took his hand and and pulled him the rest of the way.

 _"_ _ **You are my open door.**_ _"_ Rose flung the door to the pub open and tugged the Doctor outside.

"I mean it's crazy." He laughed.

"What?"

" _We save each other's-"_

 _"Beverages!"_ Rose giggled, remembering the time she caught his tea before he dropped it in his lap. She turned and skipped away from him, down the sidewalk.

" _That's what I was going to say!"_ The Doctor laughed again, astonished, as he chased after her.

" _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me."_ Rose smiled back at the Doctor, who beamed in response.

" ** _Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."_** Rose moved to cross the street, darting the other way, proving their point as the Doctor moved with her. He grabbed her around her waist and hugged her to him.

" _You."_ He breathed in her ear.

" _And I."_ Rose turned her head to look at him, the blush in her cheeks deepening when she saw how close their faces were.

" _Were."_ The Doctor's breath ghosted across her face.

" _Just._ " She whispered.

" ** _Meant to be._** " Rose turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

" _Say goodbye, to the pain of the past._ " Rose stroked his cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into her palm. " _You don't have to feel it anymore."_

" _You are my open door."_

 _"I am your open door."_ Rose confirmed.

" ** _Life can be so much more._** "

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"_ _ **Your love is my open door…**_ _"_ Rose smiled as the Doctor leaned down to press their foreheads together. The contact lasted but a second before his head snapped up and he searched her eyes for something.

"Now can I say something crazy?" Rose nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

Rose gasped before she schooled her expression, though it didn't work as well as she hoped. She was still blushing furiously and a grinning fool when she answered him. "Can I say something crazier?" She didn't wait for his response before she grabbed him by the ears and pulled his face down to hers, pressing their lips together. They were both smiling into the kiss as Rose reluctantly pulled away. "Yes." She breathed.

The Doctor laughed a pure, happy laugh before bending to kiss her again, pulling away when she began to shiver. "Should we head back? It is cold out here." He rubbed his hands over her exposed arms, trying to warm them.

Rose pulled away with a mischievous smile and took a few steps in the direction of the TARDIS before smirking back at him, offering her hand to him. "Help me warm up?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. The Doctor blushed before taking her hand pulling her the rest of the way to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
